


Now That's The Stuff

by LiesandJintrigue



Category: VIXX
Genre: Come Eating, M/M, Open Relationships, Sex Tapes, Threesome - M/M/M, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue/pseuds/LiesandJintrigue
Summary: Hakyeon and Hongbin invite Sanghyuk over for a friendly bbq that turns into something a little more...unexpected.





	Now That's The Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Banged this out over the course of a few hours thanks to the Wala gc's bad influence. Title is a very bad joke also the Wala gc's fault. Unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own.

“You sure you want to do this?” Sanghyuk asked, following Hongbin into the bedroom. Hakyeon sat in the comfy gaming chair brought in from Hongbin’s office, fiddling with the settings of his camcorder. He smiled at Sanghyuk when he walked into the room.

 

“I’m the one that asked you.” Hongbin laughed, his dimpled smile making Sanghyuk feel a little bit in love with him. 

 

“I know I just...you know, wanna make sure,” Sanghyuk shrugged, his ears feeling hot. Hongbin was already stripping off his white tank top and Sanghyuk tried not to stare at his toned abdomen. The worry that he shouldn’t have had that last beer on the patio flashed through his mind. His youthful metabolism kept his body lean but he was nothing compared to Hongbin. With his thoughts on his lack of a work out regimine, Sanghyuk didn’t even notice Hongbin step in front of him, now completely naked save for his boxers and he startled when Hongbin spoke.

 

“Sanghyuk, I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want this. Are you sure you’re ok with it?” 

 

Sanghyuk bit his lip.

  
  


When Sanghyuk had accepted Hongbin’s invitation to come over for a bbq and some gaming, he hadn’t expected it to turn out quite like this. He’d always had a lowkey crush on the older man but it had been tempered by the fact that they were friends and Hongbin had a live-in boyfriend. Hakyeon wasn’t around often when the two of them hung out, usually too busy teaching his dance lessons at the rec center downtown. That afternoon Hakyeon had no schedule due to the long holiday weekend and so he was the one that greeted Sanghyuk at the door. 

 

It would figure that someone as hot as Hongbin would have an equally hot boyfriend. Sanghyuk couldn’t blame him though, Hakyeon was very attractive with his lithe dancer’s body and gorgeous long neck. Maybe Sanghyuk spared a thought or two as to if his flexibility carried over to the bedroom as well but that was another story.

 

That afternoon when Hakyeon led Sanghyuk to the back patio, those thoughts were drowned out the moment he laid eyes on Hongbin. Hongbin was standing at the grill, sunlight beaming down on him and a bead of sweat rolling down his neck looking like some sort of god. When he took a swig of his sweating beer, Sanghyuk watched in rapt attention at the way his adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed. 

 

Oh to be that beer.

 

Sanghyuk snapped to attention when he realized Hakyeon was offering him a drink from the cooler and he blushed. Hakyeon simply smiled at him expectantly, waiting for him to make his decision. Once Sanghyuk had the beer in his hand, he pressed the icy bottle against his burning cheek and willed his dick to behave in it’s khaki prison. Maybe chinos were not the best fashion decision when meeting with Hongbin the boner magnet.

 

Eventually Sanghyuk’s raging erection had calmed down enough for him to enjoy a simple bbq lunch and even converse with the two men comfortably. It wasn’t until they were all a few beers in that things started getting dicey again.

 

One thing Sanghyuk had learned about Hongbin was that behind that angelic smile was a wicked tongue. Hongbin was pretty filthy in the things he said and the way he said them without shame made things all the more worse. It was no surprise he had been banned from the chat of the game he and Sanghyuk played together. It seemed things got ten time worse when he was with Hakyeon, much to Sanghyuk’s surprise. 

 

They had gone from chatting innocuously about the Twinkie crisis a few years back, to Hongbin making a joke about eating ass to suddenly Hongbin describing in detail how he wanted to try having someone cum in him and then eat him out. Hakyeon had made a face that told Sanghyuk that he clearly did not share such a kink. Maybe he would later blame it on the two beer he drank, or being out in the sun for too long but Sanghyuk’s mouth moved faster than his brain when he said those two words that sealed his fate for that evening.

 

“I’m down.”

 

Hongbin and Hakyeon looked at him in surprise and Sanghyuk instantly regretted his stupid slow moving thought process. Surely they were going to tell him to leave immediately after that. Maybe Hakyeon would even kick his ass for coming onto his boyfriend so obviously. It seemed unlikely, but he’d seen Hakyeon’s bare arms before so he didn’t want to take any chances.

 

“I am sooooo sorry. I don’t know what came over me but I will leave and I understand if you want to block me from every form of sns after this,” Sanghyuk said, jumping to his feet to leave.

 

“Wait!”

 

Sanghyuk froze in place in an awkward position half way out of his lounge chair. Hongbin and Hakyeon exchanged one of those looks that couples did when they were having telepathic conversations and Sanghyuk’s muscles shook at the strain of holding himself over the chair. Hakyeon finally shrugged and gave small nod before they turned back to Sanghyuk.

 

“Would you really?” Hongbin asked carefully. Sanghyuk felt a bead of sweat roll down his back.

 

“Really what?”

 

“You know,” Hongbin flapped his hand vaguely, “Want to eat my ass?”

 

Sanghyuk’s arms finally gave out and he collapsed back into the lounge chair, the air rushing out of his lungs. Would he want to eat Hongbin’s ass? Yes. Enthusiastically yes. It was something he’d dreamed of doing while jacking off in his room more than once. Was this some kind of trick question?

 

“Is this some kind of trick question? Are you drunk?” Sanghyuk asked suspiciously.

 

Hongbin laughed and shook his head, his hand reaching out to touch Sanghyuk’s knee. His hand was hot on Sanghyuk’s bare skin but didn’t move any higher. God Sanghyuk’s cock would look huge in that small hand.

 

“No tricks, we’ve only had a beer or two each. I’m really curious if you’re interested.  _ We _ certainly would be,” Hongbin cocked his head to the side with a smile.

 

“We as in….”

 

“The both of us would be on board with this arrangement,” Hakyeon finally spoke up. Sanghyuk snapped his eyes to where Hakyeon sat, having half forgotten he was even there.

 

“I-I mean yeah. I’d be stupid to turn this down, you’re both really fucking hot,” Sanghyuk stuttered out. Hongbin clapped his hands together in excitement.

 

“That’s great! Would you mind if Hakyeon filmed it? That’s kind of his thing,” Hongbin rolled his eyes but his smile told Sanghyuk that it was probably his “thing” too. Suddenly he was wondering if they had videoed themselves before and where did they keep the tapes.

 

“Could I uh...get a copy?”

  
  
  


After that, things moved quickly. They set some ground rules (kissing was ok but don’t leave any marks visible places, Hakyeon might join in at some point, communicate at any point that either party felt uncomfortable) but other than that, it was all relaxed and casual.

 

“Let’s just have fun,” Hongbing had told Sanghyuk.

 

“Do you want to stop?” Hongbin asked, his voice soft with concern. Sanghyuk broke from his thoughts to look down at Hongbin lying beneath him. He was already three fingers knuckle deep in the older man, lube spilling out over his fingers, Hongbin clutching at his biceps.

 

“No, I was just thinking this was not how I thought today was going to go,” Sanghyuk shook his head.

 

“I hope it’s better than you thought,” Hongbin smiled up at him, rubbing small circles against his skin. Sanghyuk returned his smile, leaning down for a kiss.

 

“Much better.” He resumed his work of stretching Hongbin, delighting in how sensitive Hongbin was to his touch. It wasn’t long before Hongbin was moaning unabashedly, his hips rolling down to meet Sanhyuk’s fingers.

 

“Fuck me already,” Hongbin whined, wiggling his ass. Sanghyuk was happy to oblige, pulling his fingers out and watching a moment as Hongbin’s hole fluttered at the loss. He held one of Hongbin’s legs up as he aligned his cock with Hongbin’s entrance. Before he pushed in, he shot a glance to where Hakyeon sat with the camera. He hadn’t said much since they started but his rapt expression as he looked through the viewfinder, and the hand that was steadily stroking his own cock, was more than enough to ensure Sanghyuk that Hakyeon was still enjoying things.

 

Sanghyuk started to push inside slowly, relishing the way Hongbin’s body seemed to accept him so willingly. He leaned to plant a few messy kisses on Hongbin’s spit slick lips as he bottomed out. 

 

“Sanghyuk- God! Y-you can move, I can take it,” Hongbin moaned, shifting beneath him. With a groan, Sanghyuk gave an experimental thrust. Hongbin was so hot, so tight; Sanghyuk wasn’t sure if he was going to last long. He went slowly, opting to stop and grind into Hongbin when it felt like it was too much.

 

“It’s hard isn’t it? His ass makes you feel like you’re going to cum already right?” Hakyeon spoke up from his corner. His hand was moving a bit quicker now and Hongbin reached out towards him. 

 

“Flip me over, I wanna suck his cock,” Hongbin instructed Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk did as he was told and manhandled Hongbin onto his hands and knees as Hakyeon approached the bed, the camera left abandoned on the chair. 

 

“C’mere,” Hongbin murmured, pulling Hakyeon closer by his thigh. His mouth dropped open as Hakyeon fed him his cock, eagerly lapping at the slit. Sanghyuk continued his steady thrusts, his eyes locked onto how Hongbin’s lips looked so perfect wrapped around Hakyeon’s impressive length.

 

He really wasn’t going to last long now. His hips kicked forward, thrusts coming harder and filling the room with the sound of his thighs slapping into Hongbin’s ass. Sanghyuk didn’t know where to look. Hongbin’s ass bounced back to meet his thrusts, the muscle jiggling at each time they connected. Hakyeon was now holding Hongbin by the back of the head as he thrust into his mouth, making spit and pre-cum drool down Hongbin’s chin. Sanghyuk could hear Hakyeon ask if he was fucking Hongbin good. Did Hongbin like taking two cocks at once? Was he getting off being used like this? It spurred Sanghyuk's movements to hear the older man's words. Listening to Hakyeon talk to Hongbin while he was being fucked was just unbearably hot.

 

“I’m going to cum. Fuckfuckfuck,” Sanghyuk warned, his movements becoming sloppy as he chased his orgasm. Hongbin let out a muffled cry as Sanghyuk came inside him, cock pulsing as he filled him.

 

Sanghyuk wasted no time catching his breath before pulling out and roughly spreading Hongbin’s ass open. He watched as his cum slid out of Hongbin’s hole before using a finger to shove it back in. Hakyeon finished in Hongbin’s mouth with a high moan, pushing his boyfriend off his softening cock to retrieve the camera. He knelt next to Sanghyuk as the younger man poked his tongue out to trace against Hongbin’s entrance. Hongbin upper half dropped down onto the mattress, his head resting on his forearms as he gasped in pleasure as Sanghyuk explored him.

 

“Don’t stop, please,” Hongbin whimpered, his hand snaking between his body and the mattress to jerk himself off. Sanghyuk was so whipped for Hongbin at that point, the idea of stopping never even occurred to him. Instead, he gripped Hongbin’s ass, kneading the flesh as he licked and sucked at his hole. Hongbin began rocking back against Sanghyuk’s tongue, his hole squeezing the wet muscle.

 

“That’s it, Binnie, cum for Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon crooned, running a hand across Hongbin’s back.

 

Hongbin came with a cry, cum soiling the sheets beneath him. Sanghyuk continued to tongue fuck him through his orgasm, only stopping when Hongbin whined and tried to squirm away. 

 

Hakyeon put the camera down again and disappeared from the room for a few minutes. Hongbin managed to roll away from the damp spot on the mattress and gave Sanghyuk a weak yet satisfied grin. When Hakyeon returned he had a damp towel for Sanghyuk to wipe his face and then wiped down Hongbin gently.

 

Sanghyuk was unsure what he should do now that everyone had gotten off and he sat at the edge of the bed and watched Hakyeon attend to Hongbin. He wondered what the etiquette was for having a threesome with an established couple. Should he just get up and leave? He didn’t really want to go just yet. Should he offer to help change the sheets? It was awkward.

 

“Well, I guess I should get going…” Sanghyuk said lamely, running his hand through his hair. Hakyeon and Hongbin had another quick telepathic discussion and Hongbin reached out for Sanghyuk.

 

“We think you should stay the night,” Hakyeon said with a smile. Sanghyuk felt something stir in his chest and he moved up the bed to where the two men waited. Hongbin pulled him down for a sleepy kiss and then Hakyeon placed his hand on Sanghyuk’s shoulder. With a quirk of his eyebrow in question, Hakyeon tapped his lips. Getting the hint, Sanghyuk gave him a shy kiss as well, finding he quite liked the feeling as their lips slid together.

 

Once the sheet had been changed with Sanghyuk’s help, the three of them settled back onto the bed. Sanghyuk was squished between the two older men, wrapped in their arms. It was a bit warm for such a sleeping arrangement but it wasn’t so unpleasant. As he drifted off, Sanghyuk felt happy for once that his mouth had a mind of its own. Just before he fell into the abyss of sleep, Sanghyuk remembered the video.

 

“Hey, you never answered my question earlier.”

 

“What’s that?” Hakyeon mumbled sleepily against his shoulder.

 

“Can I get a copy of the video?” Next to him Hongbin chuckled.

 

“If you promise to do it again, you can have as many copies as you want, babe.”

 

Satisfied with the answer, Sanghyuk settled back down to let sleep take him, ideas for their next video already playing behind his eyelids.


End file.
